Subsyndromal affective disorders (cyclothymia and dysthemia) comprise a significant portion of the outpatient psychiatric population. Unfortunately, these disorders are frequently misdiagnosed and as a result, inappropriately treated. The goal of the present study is to explore the utility of a recently developed self-report case identification inventory for cyclothymia and dysthymia to assist in the diagnosis of subsyndromal affective disorders in outpatient settings. The General Behavior Inventory (GBI) will be administered to all new patients seeking treatment at a community mental health center and a psychology clinic over a one year period. One hundred and fifty patients, representing the full range of GBI scores, will be selected and administered an in-depth, structured diagnostic interview. The diagnostic utility of the inventory will be tested by determining the concordance between GBI scores and interview-derived diagnoses of bipolar 2 disorder, cyclothymia and dysthymia. In addition, the validity of several subscales included in the inventory to identify more homogeneous subgroups of dysthymics will be explored.